character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skitzo (Canon)/Christian Higdon
Summary Skitzo is a cartoon bear, created in the 1920s. His cartoon shorts were shown in movie theaters all over the early US. But unlike many cartoons of that time period, Skitzo's cartoons were evil. They would start off unassuming, but as they would play they would gradually get horrific and disturbing. Anyone who watched a full short would go mad and would attack and kill those around them or themselves. Due to this fact, all of his shorts were collected and burned. This sent the animated bear to hell, were he wanders to this day. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, possibly High 2-A Name: Skitzo the Killer Bear Origin: COMICK Gender: Male Age: In his 90s Classification: Killer sun bear, demonic killer cartoon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Body Control (Can twists its head 360 degrees, produce tendrils, open his jaw unnaturally wide, and take off the top of his head), Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly Mid-Godly; Regenerated from total physical destruction from Cuphead. Can regenerate from his tape shattering), Resurrection, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 4 and 8; as long as his tapes exist, he will exist too), Enhanced Senses (Should be comparable to a normal Sun Bear), Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Intangibility (Can become an inky black liquid to move through cracks and obstetrical), Stealth Mastery, Absorption (Pulls victims into himself, absorbing them into his body), Elasticity (Skitzo's body can stretch and bend in unnatural exaggerated ways), Transmutation (Turned a hat into a knife), Toon Force, Hammerspace (Usually from inside his mouth or inside his pants), Reality Corruption (Shown corrupting reality just by his presence. This includes plants, technology, and animals), Berserk Mode (When he goes into his "killer" mode), Morality Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Anyone who watched an entire episode of Skitzo would go mad, and try to kill those around them. Not combat applicable), 4th Wall Awareness, Hellfire Manipulation (Can create fire, this is shown when he is dancing), Heat Manipulation (Can cook a small bird my holding it in his hands for a few seconds), Life Manipulation (Brought a cooked bird to life), Weapon Creation (Can create pitchforks when dancing), BFR and Dimensional Travel (Can travel to Hell via a train and send others with him), Emotional Manipulation (Can depress others, make people sob uncontrollably, etc.), Size Manipulation (Can grow in size), Immersion and Subjective Reality (Can exist in reality), Data Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Can make viewers sick), Time-Space Manipulation, Immersion (Can go inside mirrors and inside paper), Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Possession and Soul Manipulation (Claimed to be able to take over the souls of his viewers), Plot Manipulation (Can cut the cartoon short), Water Manipulation (Made people drown by overflowing their nose with water), Chaos Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can shoot lasers from his eyes). Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation (This is explained due to him being a sun bear) Attack Potency: Universal+ (His presence alone bends reality. He can cut the tape, essentially destroying the universe. Can affect viewers beyond the 4th wall, and they transcend the C0MICK world, which holds a God and also a universe), possibly High Multiversal+ (Heaven transcends the universe, and the real world sees Heaven as paper) Speed: Subsonic (Can move faster than the eye can track), possibly Immeasurable (Can move outside the cartoon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universal+, possibly High Multiversal+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range, higher with powers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2